Azin Lordscythe
Azin Lordscythe is the third and final boss in the Azin's Crypt dungeon. Azin Lordscythe primarily uses magic to defeat his enemies, and his slight control over the powers over time to confuse and disorient them as well. Abilities Phase One: The Right Hand of Rodath *'Slowing Bolt:' Shoots a large bolt of energy at a random target, dealing 85,000 damage, and slowing movement, attack, and cast speed by 50% for 30 seconds. *'Time Chain:' Shoots a chain of time energy at his primary target, dealing 90,000 damage, and arcs to any ally within 15 yards, dealing 15,000 reduced damage each successive jump. If 3 or more targets are hit, Azin gains the Fast Forward 'ability. **'Fast Forward: Azin gains this if 3 or more targets are hit by Time Chain. This buff increases Azin's movement speed, attacks speed, and casting speed by 75% for 1 minute. *'Time Stop: '''Azin bursts an area around him with energy, dealing 60,000 damage to any target within 30 yards. Every target hit will be frozen for 10 seconds, unable to move or attack. *'Barrage of the Temporal: Will blast all players with energy, dealing 35,000 damage each barrage. Launches 3 barrages. *'''Time Burst: Azin will burst with time energy, transforming him into a being of the time plague. Any player within 10 yards will suffer 75,000 damage. Uses as a phase two transition Phase Two: A Taste of What's to Come *'Time Warp:' Many of Azin's attacks this phase will give him a stack of Time Warp, each stack will increase his attack speed and damage by 2%. *'Time Lance: '''Will shoot a beam of time energy at a random target, dealing 65,000 damage, slowing the target by 75% for 15 seconds. Applies 2 stacks of '''Time Warp'. *'Temporal Bubble: '''Will encase his target in a bubble, reducing his armour by 75% until broken. The bubble has 850,000 health. *'Distortion: Will stop time in the arena, feezing all players in place, unable to attack. Azin will then revert time, putting players back to the beginning of the fight. Players will gain the '''Time Sick '''debuff afterwards. Azin will stay at the same health as he was previous to casting the spell. Applies 5 stacks of '''Time Warp. **'Time Sick:' After Azin uses Distortion, players will gain this debuff. Time Sick removes all buffs and active abilities the player had previous to Distortion 'being cast. Players will have 60% reduced damage, and 35% reduced armour for 30 seconds afterwards. Players will revert back to full health and any secondary stat. *'Time Rupture: Azin will rupture time in a random area of the room, with a 20 yards radius. This will instantly kill any player in the zone. Azin will gain 10 stacks of Time Warp, and an additional 5 stacks for any player hit. *'Time Vent:' Will blast a vent of energy at his target, dealing 10,000 damage per second for 7 seconds or until interupted. Azin will gain 2 stacks of Time Warp. Preparation Players, especially the tank, will need to have good magic resistance, particularily to arcane magic. Having a high arcane resistance will reduce the severity of Azin's attacks. All players should be ready to use any short term cooldowns, many of Azin's attacks will reduce attack speed, movement speed, and damage, so short term cooldowns will help to counter act these debuffs. Healers will need to be on their toes. Some of Azin's attacks will strike random targets, so healers should be ready to change targets, or use AoE heals when needed. Quotes Intro *White Scarf Scout: Are you by chance, Azin Lordscythe? *Azin: Why yes I am, how did you know I was here? *White Scarf Scout: Outside, at the entrance of this crypt, your name was inscribed on a plaque, we assumed you were in here. *Azin: Well, here I am. What is it you... *''Azin stops and thinks for a moment.'' *Azin: I know your type, the adventurer, the hero, I know what you want and what you seek in life. Let me tell you now, I won't pass anything off to you. *White Scarf Scout: We have no wish to kill you Azin, we just have some questions to ask you. *Azin: I said I will pass nothing off to you, not even information. If you seek my knowledge, you must best me in combat. Azin *You shall be displaced in time! *Your displacment only makes me faster! *Freeze in place, the time waves have stopped for you! *I have given myself to the time plague! None shall stop me as I take its power! *A LANCE OF TIME, SHATTERING ITS WAY THROUGH YOUR BODY! *A BUBBLE OF TIME! NONE SHALL ESCAPE AGE, NOT EVEN YOU! *ENOUGH OF THIS! TIME WILL STOP AND WITH IT YOU SHALL FALL! *TIME WAVES SHOULD MEET IN THIS MANNER! WITH THE WAVES AT MY COMMAND, I CAN FORWARD YOU TO THE MOMENT OF YOUR DEATH! Death *Azin: I give, I GIVE! Enough of this! You have bested me. What is it you seek? *White Scarf Scout: I am here for one mission, to defeat Rodath, but we... *Azin: Pah! You can't defeat Rodath, many have tried before you. *White Scarf Scout: ... but we cannot enter the Pinnacle, all gates are closed. We are here to seek your magic and allow us entry into the Pinnacle. *Azin: Your quest is foolish, but I shall grant your wish, if only to hear to screams echo down from the Throne of the Echoes, as your souls bind to his will. Here, step into this light, this will allow you to enter the Pinnacle. *''Azin laughs.'' *Azin: It will lead you to your death. *White Scarf Scout: There heroes, take the power, and end Rodath's reign. But first, I believe some of you might have another question for Azin? Quest *Azin: What is it you want hero? Make it quick. *''You show Azin the journal, his eyes go wide as you take it out, clearly he knows this book.'' *Azin: How did you get this? This was my father's journal, don't tell me he's dead. *''You tell Azin about where you found it, and what your mission is.'' *Azin: You seek Syrus, an old friend of my family, but why do you do this? What do you seek to gain? Is this only for your own indulgence, to dig up ancient legends of my family, to bring back past memories best left alone? *''Azin sighs.'' *Azin: But alas, I did say I would tell you. After the great shattering of the New Kingdoms, my family went their seperate ways, I heard my mother and father stayed in Winterstorm, one of my brothers followed my here, along with one of my sisters. Some of my siblings disappeared though, a couple of my brothers, and a few of my sisters left for more distant lands of the New Kingdoms. *''You show Azin the page inside the book, asking if he knows anything about it.'' *Azin: Green fire? Why that was the lost war, many of my family fought in that war. All died. We saw the caskets ourselves. This must've been the insane ramblings of my father. You can ask Syrus if he knows more, but I assure you, this will get you no where. Loot *of Time Warping (Magic Chest) *Family Ring (Tank Ring) *of the Time Plague (Melee Boots) *of Lost Time (Tank Cloak) *of Fast-Forwarding (Melee Bracers) *of the Time Lines (Tank Belt) *Blade of Kinship (Melee 2H) Achievements *(Right Hand of Rodath) Defeat Azin Lordscythe on Prodigy. *(Right Hand of the Echoes) Defeat Azin Lordscythe on Master. *(Severing the Hand) Defeat Azin Lordscythe on Hardcore. *(Nobody Pushed the Button!) Defeat Azin Lordscythe without him ever gaining the Fast Forward '''buff. *(Nobody Do the Time Warp!) Defeat Azin Lordscythe without him gaining more than 50% increased damage from '''Time Warp. *(Warping All Over!) Defeat Azin Lordscythe after he gains 100% or more increased damage from Time Warp.